metalslugdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Event World
Event Worlds are harder levels compared to the level in the other world, coloured green, yellow and red. But, the colour of the event world is sometimes grey coloured or manga styled world with sketched yellow paper colour, like battle cats collaboration with MSD. It is so hard that even a fully leveled AP generator can't even catch up or it has special modification like backup lasers that kills enemies almost instantly. like Amadeus event on ver 1.38.0. Recommended to have AplvlMax if you stack up with strong units but must have FAST AP or else you will be trashed by the opponent's units. Worse, the further you go, the harder the levels. Basically, up to 1.36.0 Ver+... The enemy base is now indestructible and unbeatable, and spawn strong units at the early game. Which makes you use items like fever time or the golden MSA to keep the units under control. Now SNK has put high HP and strong units in the game, like Brian Battler, Red Ring Mecha and etc. But your chance on winning will still decrease since the event is getting harder when it uses the latest units. Tips: Make sure that you are experienced with this game This will give you advantage to win hard event levels easily since the event is not gonna be easy when you go further. Maxed out your home customization This will increase your chances of winning and your units will be called sooner than before. *This is an important tip because it will be useful in the future. Free more POWS This can increase even more chances of winning since when you had maxed out your home customization. Not only it contributes to your home but also your units like more power or attacks or etc. Test your skills on the other world The other world is way more challenging than your sortie missions, The colour of these worlds are green, yellow and red. So far the red world is the hardest and the most challenging one. Try to complete these level so that you can learn new tactics on how to cooperate units with each other. Deck customization This is the most important thing to take note of because these units will choose to work together. Each units has different strength and weakness, even one unit can destroy the whole formation or tactics you planned. Once the trouble appears, you must be quick and agile in order to turn the tables. WIFI battles So far this is the only hardest and easiest AI you will face, this means that you either versus a human or NPC, you must know their decks well as soon as possible, 1v1 is good for training your deck formation and quick responses, 2v2 is good for teamwork against the other 2 decks. This is a must try training basis in order to get strong. *If you win hackers, this means your deck is good enough to intercept strong units at the same time but low chance rate of winning. AP generating speed By far, this is the most important thing to take note of since your units has its on AP needed to spawn. *If you have slow AP generating speed, 80% you will lose, the other 20% you will hang on with the opponent. I'dentify Unit's Weaknesses and strength points' This is the most useful tip out of all tips labelled out. When you know your unit's weakness and strength, the more easily you can ace the event, BUT BEWARE THAT WHEN YOU FAIL TO IDENTIFY YOUR UNIT'S WEAKNESS, YOU WILL HAVE VERY LOW CHANCE ON WINNING, ONLY LUCK COULD HELP YOU. Numbers Since the more the number of units, the better is it? No, not generally true, Like bazooka soldiers vs a big unit like Crablops, numbers are important especially at late or end game, since your WIFI opponent will throw you whatever they have, even though you showed great skill to the game, numbers are generally overcome nearly everything. So the more the numbers of good units, generally you get a higher chance of winning, this also applies to any event world. (Please contribute to this page, experienced player please give exact or correct information, thank you) Category:Tips